A Common Need: O Holy Knights
by Mysterious Wind
Summary: It's Christmas time in Gotham! Drama, scented candles, humor, and Latter-Day Saints ensue! Bruce x Harvey. -Complete-
1. Part I: Shopping

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A.

"THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

Part I: Shopping

"_It's hard to lock my door at night,_

_Even my thoughts are about wrong or right,_

_And when I try to sleep I let the door,_

_All I see is you with nothing on."_

_'Homewrecker' by Hellogoodbye_

_Harvey_

I pulled my winter coat on, shivering. The Christmas decorations were already up in the office; everything was covered with bows, and glass-stickers of the nativity scene, Santa leaning over the water cooler, his sculpted bag heaving behind him, blazing lights reflecting off of his shiny face. I wasn't _this_ mad about Christmas, but it didn't really bother me; it was nice to see everyone in a festive mood, pictures of their families in little decorated frames, wrapping presents in their free time.

I grabbed my toque [fitted cap], and threw it onto my head, locking my office door behind me. It was late, but I was still wide awake. And when else was I supposed to get my Christmas shopping done?

I waltzed to Rachel's door and knocked. I heard the shuffle of papers. "Come in!" she called.

I turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Rachel had obviously been overcome with a bout of festivity. Every corner of the place was packed with present boxes, wrapping paper, and decorations. Then again, when you worked a job like ours, it was probably better to be as festive and up-beat as possible, lest you be overcome with all of the holiday darkness.

"Hi, honey! Oh, wait, you're going to have to stop there..." Rachel stood up, her skirt tossing with the movement, and scampered over to me. Gently, I closed the door behind me, and tilted my head to one side.

"Look up," she murmured, glancing at the roof. I felt horror build within me, and I glanced up; yup. Those _shitty_ berries.

I smiled, and Rachel stood up on her tippy-toes, kissing me gently – I could have sworn I could taste her holiday cheer. It had a hint of cinnamon to it.

"There." she pulled the mistletoe off from the roof, throwing it into the garbage, and I rolled my eyes, casually wiping off my lips.

"You going home, now?" she questioned, looking about her office half-heartedly.

"Mm. I need to get a little bit of shopping done, first. You're welcome to come, but..." I looked about the office, as well. "It appears you've done all your shopping already."

"Oh, not all of it. But you're right, I don't really need to do any more tonight. I should just get this stuff done. What time do you think you'll be back home?" she questioned.

I pondered the question casually. "Eh.. how about I just call you when I'm done shopping?"

"Okay. Fair 'nough." Rachel kissed me once more, squeezed me tight, and ushered me out of the office.

_Bruce_

I was inspecting my nails casually when he waltzed out of the large brick building, his lips parted, humidity flushing from their sweet surfaces. I would have loved to jump out of the car, rocket to him, attack him then and there on the steps, looking so adorable in his big fluffy coat, leather gloves, and precious hat. Instead, I took a deep breath and sunk down on the back seat, easily becoming one with the shadows.

_Click, click_. A swear, and a grunt, and a huff. The jingling of keys. _Slip_ went the master key. _Turn_ went the ignition. _Scriitch_ went the engine, humming and then halting. Another swear, and a big grin was spreading across my face now. The ignition turned once more. Rumble, rumble... _whoosh_. The machine rocketed to life, and Harvey's gloved hand snapped for the heating, turning it up as high as possible, vents filled with air that slowly warmed.

I waited until he had pulled off his toque and mittens and put on his seatbelt. Better be careful, in case he pressed down the gas pedal out of shock. I sat up, silently. "Hey," I murmured, my voice hoarse, hoping that my eyes shimmered menacingly in the dark.

He jumped, and the breath that he took was so sharp and violent, I was sure he would choke on his own saliva. I laughed brutally, kicking my head back, eyes squinting.

His fist collided with my face, and my laughter bubbled over again as I held my nose. "_Shit_ Harv, you got a good punch when you want to!" I exclaimed in a nasal voice.

He was practically hyper-ventilating. "Fuck! _Fuck_! You _want_ to kill me, Bruce?!" he exclaimed, panting, his head leaning against the headrest.

I grinned. "No, that's the absolute _last_ thing I am trying to do." I let my arms wander around the seat to wrap around his throat comfortably.

Harvey's breathing slowed, and gradually the warmth of the car went from scorching to comfortable. "I need to get shopping done," he mumbled, voice surprisingly hoarse, as if he'd been screaming for days at the top of his lungs. I resisted going somewhere inappropriate with that thought.

"Can I come?" I asked, tilting my head to the side so that my chin fit in the space between the headrest and the shoulder of the chair, my breath smoking out onto his neck.

He shifted uncomfortably. "How am I supposed to get any shopping done? You'll be distracting, and everyone will be flailing over _the famous Bruce Wayne_." he jokingly imitated a woman with her arms flapping all about, saying the last four words in a high-pitched tone.

I chuckled. "I could wear sunglasses. You know; hide my identity."

Harvey seemed to seriously consider this for a moment. "That won't work. Whatever. Fine, you can come with me. But we're going to nice, normal places so that you're not so noticeable. And the second the paparazzi shows up, you start obscuring yourself from view. I'd rather you be a 'mysterious, dark man' than 'BRUCE WAYNE!' on the front covers. Rachel reads those things." he grimaced, and pushed down on the gas pedal, pulling out into the traffic.

"Obscure and mysterious. _Done_." I snickered.

_Harvey_

"Wal-Mart? Are you serious?" Bruce's husky voice sounded from behind me, and I brushed his warm, muscular arms off of my shoulders.

"No. Bed, Bath & Beyond. They have nice stuff!" I exclaimed defensively, trying to keep a blush off my cheeks and failing miserably.

Bruce laughed. "I hope someone _does_ find us. Because _you_ can't hide. And all of Gotham will know that you like to shop _here_."

I scoffed and pulled the key from the ignition, easily stepping out of the car and manipulating the keys in preparation to lock the vehicle. My face and hands were instantly bitten with the frozen air, but I didn't really mind. I was warm enough from Bruce's jests to get me through an entire, frozen night on the streets.

Bruce clambered out of the automobile gracefully, the collar on his black, felt overcoat turned up, perfect hair tossed by the wind, cheeks flushed, legs bundled by thick, tight navy jeans, immaculately shining leather boots hidden beneath the denim.

"I know, it's hard to keep your hands off me." Bruce grinned, poking at me jokingly in the gut; I felt the bruise form instantaneously. Swearing, I turned and waltzed through the parking lot towards the large, glass, automatic doors. The lights still blazed inside the outlet, besides the hour, and a janitor could be seen busily mopping the floors near the entrance.

The doors slid open for us, and the warm draft from inside the store washed over me, a glad relief. My eyes watered slightly, from the strength of the wind, and I heard a quiet grumble from Bruce about how 'sky blue' they were. Throwing him a glare, I quickly began to walk towards the candle aisle.

They noticed quickly. It didn't take long before workers were walking at strangely tortoise-esque speeds past the aisle, muttering to themselves, teen girls giggling nervously. There was even a little Asian boy who threw his arms up in the air and made a noise that could only be described as a 'squee'.

"I can leave, if you want me to." Bruce joked when a particularly large woman waddled by conspiratorially, and though his tone was jovial, there was a definite expression of maturity and utter earnest upon his face.

I shook my head, casually sniffing at a cotton-scented candle. I made a happy noise, and shoved it beneath Bruce's nose. "Like that?" I questioned, head tilted to one side.

For a moment, I felt as if I were suspended in a magazine image. Bruce's eyes twinkled – that was probably from the fluorescent lights, but the thought didn't occur to me until afterwards – and his cheeks were still bright from the cold outside. He was smelling the candle with flared nostrils, and the sudden snuggling urge filling my stomach made the moment feel completely, utterly perfect. Domestic pleasures...

I jumped, slightly, and swiped the candle away. Bruce snorted, and shook his head. "What was that?"

"Cotton." I mumbled bashfully.

"I meant your little spazz."

I felt my lips curve sheepishly, despite my best efforts. "That was the first time in my entire existence that I have wished I was born a woman." I confessed, under my breath, though it looked like the curious onlookers had moved on for now. Probably called some photographer friends, or something...

Bruce laughed aloud. "_Why_?"

"It's stupid." I shook my head, kneeling down to inspect the names of the candles. They were certainly... cozy, weren't they? The names made me want to buy them all, and whisk them off to a country cottage. I would set the whole thing alight with their scents, and Bruce would be – I took a deep breath, banishing the thoughts from my mind.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I questioned casually as I smelled another candle. I'd already chosen a few – I was getting a collection for various women at the office, as well as Rachel and her girl friends.

Bruce pondered in silence, for a moment. I glanced up to make sure he was still there, and saw him kneeling beside me, inspecting a soap dispenser in a bright green shade. "Firstly, I want you to tell me what the inspiration behind 'the woman thought' was. Then, I want to have a threesome." he spoke in an entirely sombre tone, and the laughter burst from my lips before I could think properly.

"Jesus! We're in a store buying _scented candles_, for God's sake!" I exclaimed, grinning and straightening my back, placing my final candle-choice in my little cart and yawning. I glanced at my watch for a half-second; 11:15.

"So? You asked." Bruce grinned.

I swore, once more, and set off down the main aisle, trying to find sleep-wear. I found it quickly, and instantly went to the house-coat area. Rachel needed a new one, and while I was at us, I might as well get us matching ones...

Bruce grabbed the lingerie without me even noticing. I suppose that by then, I should have been used to being _utterly_ unaware of his actions at most times. However, when he jumped up beside me amongst the clothes, a lacy corset combo in the left hand, baggy silk leopard-print boxers in the other hand – there was something on the label that said 'edible', but I was trying to ignore that fact – I still gasped and twitched.

Flaring my nostrils and digging my eyebrows, I looked at him with what I hoped to be angry eyes. "It's lingerie for _the big night_." he explained, as if I had been asking a question instead of glaring intensely.

"_She_ can wear this," Bruce lifted the corset ensamble and waved it dangerously, "and _you_ can wear these." he waved the boxers.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked in a dreadfully sober voice, going along with the proposal for just a second.

Bruce smirked. "Oh, _that's_ a secret." he explained.

He snuck up before me, trying to be discreet amongst the rows of clothing (which happened to be blissfully tall), and lifted the boxers up against me. "Mm, they'll be a perfect fit. Wonder if they'll taste as good as you d--" he didn't finish his sentence.

Instead, I gave him a quick, dismissive peck on the lips, and turned around, returning to my inspection of the housecoats.

"Harvey?" Bruce murmured, his voice practically dripping with disbelief.

"Hm?" I questioned distractedly, pulling a fuzzy red robe from the rack and inspecting it.

"Did you just turn down dirty talk?" the same wonder stayed present in his tone.

"Bruce. We're in fucking Bed, Bath & Beyond. There's teens swarming everywhere. I'm trying to buy Christmas presents. You are just a _little_ distracting. And getting me all hot and bothered doesn't help me out." I spoke in a low, intense voice, refusing to look at Bruce. I knew that I'd give in, if I did.

He chuckled quietly. "You're so cute when you're trying to resist me," he mumbled, leaning in and quickly nibbling at my ear. I uncomfortably turned away, in time to see another of the employees shuffle by, this time with her cellphone in the air. Quickly, I pushed Bruce around, and looked down pensively at the housecoat price, as if that really mattered. Let them think there was a money scandal. Anxiously, the girl rushed away.

"Good save!" he exclaimed, tugging the housecoat from my hand, inspecting it, nodding, and placing it in my cart. Quick as lightning, he grabbed a matching, smaller robe, and tossed that in my basket as well. He threw the lingerie in to boot, and then took the cart from me.

"No, Bruce! They're my Christmas presents! I'm paying." I whined as we exited the sleepwear and headed towards the check-out.

"Not up for negotiation, mangina." he responded easily, waltzing with great strides – I had to match each with three of my own.

"Fine, Bruce! Whatever! But don't expect me to return the favour in _any _way." I grumbled bitterly, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Not even with a kiss?" his voice was quiet now as we approached an anxious looking check-out clerk.

"Don't twist a gift with payment." I snapped, and then smiled gracefully at the clerk, who grinned bashfully and tossed her dark brown hair.

"Don't you _dare _sign her an autograph," I threatened Bruce as we entered the small space between the check-out and the goodies rack. He laughed, and began to set everything out onto the conveyer belt.

Author's Note: Who knew Bruce had such a naughty kink! No, I don't intend to actually go into detail about the... 'big night', but.. well, what submissive could possibly turn down an offer like that? Anywho, more to come! This part takes place, after all, only on the 5th of the month! Twenty more days to go! Including exciting things like: Pies, Eggnog, family get-togethers, Christmas dinner, and Latter-Day Saints!

*Toque = the Canadian word for a fitted cap. Just in case you still didn't quite catch that. :P


	2. Part I: Shopping: Epilogue

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A.

"THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

Part I: Shopping

Epilogue

_Bruce_

"So, Master Wayne, what are your plans for Christmas?" Alfred looked at me curiously as he expertly crafted the crust of an especially yummy looking shepherd's pie. I looked away, thinking about it.

"I haven't honestly made any effort to plan, yet. I would think I'll end up doing something with Harvey and Rachel, but that won't be until after Christmas day... perhaps you've got plans?" I still refused to look him in the eye as a plan formed in my mind.

"I was hoping to see some friends after Christmas, as well, but for the actual _day_... why don't we just call it a day off?" he offered, opening the state-of-the-art oven and pushing the pie inside.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I exclaimed, standing up quite suddenly.

"I need to go make some calls," I began to walk away, explaining over my shoulder to his rather taken-aback face.

"Yes, Master Wayne," Alfred tittered, turning back to his preparations. I looked ahead, a grim smile twisting my face. This would be fun.

_Harvey_

Rachel pulled the wreath up over the door, smiling at her handiwork. It was a fresh, live wreath, holly and mistletoe wrapped into the curled twigs of pine, a few lengths of baby's breath mixed in for good measure. I patted her lower back, for she was up on the ladder, and picked up the next box of decorations, heading down the hall to the kitchen. Rachel padded along behind me, humming.

I glanced at the clock; 7:30. We'd woken up early to put some decorations before getting to work. Sighing, I pulled some long, fake garlands of pine needles and silver, setting it down on the counter and grabbing the tape. As I molded a garland around the first side of the counter, taping it here and there, Rachel came and hugged me from behind.

"What are you getting me for Christmas, darling?" she asked, snuggling herself against me. She was warm, and I could smell her perfume, and for a moment I forgot everything, loosing myself in the comfort I found in her. And then, as I tried to remember what I _had_ bought her, my stomach did a flip and I spiralled back to reality.

"Just some stuff. It's not much, considering..." I shrugged.

"I hope I didn't over do-it for you. I know that the season's less about _stuff_ for you than normal people." she mumbled.

"It's okay, Rache." I set down the tape, and turned around, leaning my back against the counter and pulling her close, holding her tight. Without her heels on, there was a considerable height difference between us. I had always found that so endearing. I held her, perhaps too tightly, squeezing her with all the strength I could muster. If only I could convey my utter disappointment in myself, how completely sorry I was through this one hug.

Rachel coughed, and I loosened my grip. "Sorry," I mumbled, feigning laughter. She squeezed me back, and though I knew she was completely oblivious to my inner thoughts, I wondered silently if that was her way of forgiving me.

o o o

I left Rachel at her office, smiling and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. As soon as we parted, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. Breathing deeply, I massaged my temple, walking quickly to my office and shutting the door behind me.

Waltzing up to the desk and flopping down in it, I pondered the coming weeks. I only got five days off for Christmas, in which time someone would be standing in for me – after all, crime never slept. Especially not at Christmas. On the first day off, the twenty-second, Rachel had convinced me to spend time with her and her mother. Then, there was my family – one day with them was all I could take. After that, there was Christmas... and I didn't know what else. My heart ached, thinking of having Christmas without Bruce. I hadn't spoken to him since the shopping trip, and it was becoming tiresome.

It was at that precise moment that I saw the note. My heart jumped, and I grabbed for it quickly.

_We need to plan. Call me._

_-BW_

I grinned, tempted to squeeze the note shut and pull it up to my heart. Instead, I shredded the note and threw it into the garbage, which I noted as overflowing. There was a large stash of gifts behind my desk, almost blocking half of the window, and as much as I wanted to lean back in my chair and close my eyes for a bit, I knew I couldn't. There was too much to do.

_Bruce_

I'd waited restlessly for his call all day. I had known I couldn't call him, but the waiting, the sheer agony was something I hadn't experienced for a long time. That was why, by 7 o'clock, I was pacing in the 'bat-cave' tirelessly, sweeping up and down it's length in under a minute each pass.

The phone rang, startling out of my endless spiral of thoughts. I dove for the little vibrating token on the desk, flicking it and holding it up. "Harvey?" I murmured, glad I hadn't kept my helmet on.

There was an awkward silence. "Er, no.. it's Rachel."

I winced. "Oh, hey Rache!"

"Something on your mind?" she asked, and I could almost _see_ her flaring nostrils.

I laughed dismissively. "No. How can I help you?"

I heard her gentle sigh, and the sound of fabric being manipulated beneath her. "I'm wondering if you wanted to come for Christmas dinner."

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh.. umm..."

"Oh! Alfred's welcome, too." she spoke in a rushed fashion, as if embarrassed she'd forgotten.

I thought frantically. It was a partial wish come true; I had felt utterly frustrated at the thought of being without Harvey on Christmas. However, I hadn't expected this – definitely not from her.

"Is there something wrong?" her voice sounded tense.

"What? Oh, no! That would be... wonderful!" I let genuine gratitude warm my voice as I perched myself in the leather rolling-chair.

Rachel laughed, and I couldn't tell if I heard relief or exasperation in her voice. "Sounds good."

We hung up. I put the cellphone down, blinking. What a strange, strange thing the universe was.

Author's Note: UPDATES! HALLELUJAH! I am so sorry. I really did mean to update this in December. But you know how the universe works sometimes. However, I'm gonna finish this soon, here. Thanks to all the people who've put it on their alert list, etc. - you are all awesome! It makes me so happy to see those messages! Sorry I don't have time to thank you all personally!


	3. Part II: The Countdown

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A.

"THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

Part II: The Count-down

"_Cause perfect only makes you crazy,_

_There is no way that it could save me,_

_I'm sick of feeling like a traitor,_

_Is this the price for the behaviour?"_

_-'Good Behaviour' by Plumb_

**Day One**

**Dawes Residence**

_Harvey_

I pulled a hand through my hair, and glanced at myself in the rear-view mirror. The Christmas sweater was bearable, to some extent – dark blue, accented with some ice and berry shades. Around my neck, a thick wool scarf wrapped, and my good coat hung off the back of the seat.

Beside me, Rachel was humming along the music playing through the car's iPod jack – music that sounded suspiciously like Josh Groban. She looked nice enough, but there were a few tense lines on her forehead that were reserved especially for her family.

"What are you staring at?" she smirked, glancing out of the corner of her eyes. My stomach flipped; that was a look so familiar, it almost caused me to burst out laughing on its own. But not when it came from this face. No, that look was something I had grown used to through the features of another – that cautionary, flirtatious brow lift, the exact curve of the lips, the conspiratorial twinkle of the eyes... it was easy to see that Bruce and Rachel had grown up together, now, a lifetime of stories wrapped up in that one look.

I blinked and looked back to the road. "Nothing, nothing." I lied, feigning a smile as best I could.

The drive was short from there, about the most exciting thing when Mr. Groban burst out in a raucous, Italian chorus. I could almost hear snarky comments from Bruce echoing from the backseat. And then we were there.

Mrs. Dawes had a small place, a townhouse nestled in a middle-class part of a bedroom town on the south side, with a quant garden and sweet gnome decorations. I pulled into the driveway, and unplugged the ignition. Rachel sighed, and closed her eyes. "One day. We can do it." she braced herself before opening the car door.

We got to the front door just in time to see Willy, Rachel's nephew, send the door flying open. "Aunty Rachel!" he exclaimed. He was about 8, with wide brown eyes and wild red hair. Behind him, Alex stood, with crossed arms, his auburn hair cut shorter than the last time I'd seen him, jovial eyes a bit darker. Alex was two years older than Rachel, and looked entirely the part, with broad shoulders and a keen sense of style. His wife, Rebecca, stood up against him, her blonde curls hanging around her shoulders, soft hazel eyes glancing at myself and then at Rachel without much thought.

"Willy!" Rachel exclaimed, grinning as she bent down to hug the boy. Last time we'd seen them, she would have been able to pick him up; we both knew he was much to big, now.

I grinned at Willy. "Hey, kid." I murmured. He beamed, but I could tell there was a hint of confusion in his eyes. As Rachel continued into the house to take off her outerwear and greet her brother and sister-in-law, I bent down and rustled Willy's hair.

"Tell you what. If you can remember my name for the rest of the day, you'll get away with five bucks, and I won't tell Rachel I've had to remind you."

Willy grinned. "Kay!"

"Alright. It's Harvey." I brandished the five-dollar bill.

"Harvey. Right." the kid nodded and scampered back inside, his Gotham jersey swinging off of him.

Once I got past greeting Alex and Rebecca, we went further inside. The place was just as nice as the outside, with pretty decorations and a warm atmosphere. It was spotless, a trait I was told stemmed from Mrs. Dawes' past as a housekeeper. When we found her, she was in the kitchen, bustling over turkey dinner.

"Rachel!" Mrs. Dawes exclaimed, before even turning around. Rachel grinned.

"Hi, mom." she murmured as her mother spun around to greet her. They shared the same, wild hair, and shining blue eyes, though her mother hadn't aged as well as possible. The woman wore a bulging Christmas sweater and awkward jeans that really shouldn't have been worn past the age of 50, but the way her face shone made her one of the prettiest older ladies I'd ever met.

"Sit, sit!" she waved Rachel away before turning to me.

"Harvey Dent! Come here!" she exclaimed, her arms spreading wide. I tried to hide my grimace with a grin as I was wrapped in her scent, a mixture of turkey dinner and an overly sweetened appleblossom perfume. After a long embrace, I too was swept to the kitchen table, perched on the opposite side of Rachel, beside Willy.

"Shall we pray?" Mrs. Dawes murmured, and so we did.

The meal seemed to last forever. Long, boring, rather painful. I winced at every mention of work, and though the food was amazing, there was a bitter quality to everything. I had a feeling it would be that way until I saw Bruce, again. However, I put on my brave face and pushed through, reminding myself that Rachel would have to go through this same hell tomorrow at the hands of my family.

And so, when it ended with a quick exchange of gifts, I was not sad, nor particularly happy. I received a small tractor from Willy, a joint giftcard for Rachel and I from Alex and Rebecca, and a new Christmas sweater from Mrs. Dawes that featured matching socks and mittens.

The car was waiting for us, cold and lifeless, but still welcoming. When I sat down, I could have sworn I smelled remnants of Bruce's cologne, though I had Febreezed the place thoroughly after our shopping excursion, blamed it on a strange smell of eggs.

Rachel burst out laughing when we got in the car. "You are the most socially awkward son of a ---" my phone rang.

I picked it up anxiously, looking away from Rachel as I began to pull out of the driveway.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"Harvey," Bruce spoke a voice just as quiet, thankfully. I felt my stomach flutter.

"How can I help?" I responded, trying to sound indifferent.

"I'd like to ask you how your day was, but I'm going to cut straight to the chase. I need you to find a way to get away from Rachel on Boxing Day, and the day after."

I raised a brow. "Alright. Well, tell you what, why don't you call back later and we can discuss it in more detail?"

"....Love you." he whispered, and we both hung up.

"You're flushed." Rachel noted, and I jumped a little.

"Damned tele-marketers." I brushed it off, unable to resist smiling.

**Day Two**

**Dent Residence**

_Harvey_

I nervously tapped the wheel, bobbing my head slightly to 'The Who'. I could see Rachel was a bit uncomfortable, too; her eyes were closed, and her lips were pursed. She always got unnecessarily worked up over my family. Just because they were Mormon didn't mean they were psychotic.

"Do you think we overdid the gifts, Harvey?" she piped up, a few minutes later.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Rachel. It's _fine_."

We pulled into the driveway two hours later. The entire house could have been a bloody war-zone with all the lights and decorations covering every inch of it.

This time, the family got to us before we got to them. The greetings began outside.

My mother and father, Danita and Arnold, had given birth to four children. Neil, Andrea, myself, Shay. I was the only one who hadn't had children, yet.

Neil had married Yvonne. They had birthed Shelly, fifteen, Megan, twelve, and Xavier, eight. Andrea had married David, with whom she'd had Neil Jr., six, and become pregnant five months ago. Shay had married Jaylin, and they had born Nora, Nathaniel and Ned, all four. The majority of these children were blonde, with a few brunettes thrown in for good measure, blue eyes shared all around, with the exception of Neil Jr. and Shelly.

At the back of the pack, my parents waited. They were both grey, by now, but dad's eyes were still just as dark, and mom's blue crystals still reflected our faces.

Needless to say, the house was big. The meal was even bigger. The prayer was long, the blessings were longer, and the jokes told by David were the longest. It took me quite some time before I could sneak away to the bathroom, leaving Rachel to the wolves. I knew they were pressuring her to get me to marry her, and I knew that's what she wanted. Being 'engaged' was not enough.

I locked the door behind me and looked at myself. I appeared surprisingly pulled-together for my frazzled, bored state. I really should have looked into becoming an actor over a district attorney.

Sitting down on the toilet lid and leaning back, I punched in Bruce's number. It led to a directory, where I had to ask for 'Wayne Baxton', who would then pick up and have a voice suspiciously like Bruce's. I believed that only two or three people had a direct number to him, and at this point, it was just safer that I didn't know it.

"_Harvey_," Bruce huffed in a lilting voice. I closed my eyes.

"Hey."

I heard something grunt in the background. "Is there anything in particular that I can help you with?" he questioned, and something rushed through the air, earning a pained groan.

A small smile started across my face. "Bad time?" I questioned, wincing when I heard a suspicious crunch.

"There's been better," he affirmed.

"I... just wanted to say hi." I mumbled bashfully.

"And I just wanted to fuck you, but I didn't call for that." Bruce snapped, and his voice became husky, turning into the Bat-Voice. I heard gunshots, and a puncture sound, followed by a slight tinkle. _"You think that will stop me?"_ the voice echoed, now muffled, and I wondered if he'd had a phone installed in his suit after all, if he could mute it when he wanted to... Shrugging, I waited for him to come back. Distant noises made me feel a bit awkward, as if I were interrupting something. Then I heard a shout, a kick, and Bruce was back, his voice still tough.

"Hi." he mumbled, a struggle easily heard in the background.

"You gonna drop by the office tonight?" I asked.

"Can't. Gotta make up for a missed day tomorrow. I'll see you then."

I was quiet for a moment. "...Okay."

"Miss you." he mumbled, and I heard a click. The line went dead.

I closed my phone and mumbled.

It took me some time to recover from the cold confusion of the call. When I got out of the bathroom, the cleaning was done, and the presents were sitting on the table instead.

There were mostly cards. I had given some money to each of the kids, and had custom hats made for the triplets. Rachel got a giftcard for all of them, each hand picked. The adults swapped giftcards and practical things, while the children gave each other paintings, jewellery, and hugs. Gift-giving was my favourite part of a Dent Christmas. Being Latter-Day Saint, gifts were nice, but they weren't what the season was about. Tomorrow, though we wouldn't be here, the others would put on a nativity play and go to a service, send calls out to loved ones.

We finished the day off with pie, and I began to count-down the hours.

Author's Note: Yay! I know, a bit of a filler, but more content than the epilogue, at least. Harvey having such a huge family is based off of Aaron Eckhart being Mormon. And, yes, in the graphic novel, they _will_ all look identical. Anywho, next chapter is sure to be eventful! How will Harvey get Boxing Day and the 27th off? How will they keep it in their pants? xD Hey, if you guys have never heard of Starfighter... read it. .com – so funny!


	4. Part III: Christmas Day

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A.

"THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

Part III: Christmas Day

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly,_

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything,_

_But I won't give you up,_

_I won't let you down,_

_And I won't leave you falling,_

_If the moment ever comes._

_-"Endlessly" by Muse_

_Bruce_

I groaned, flipping onto my stomach. "_What_?" I whined.

"Merry Christmas, Master Wayne." Alfred chimed, a keen smile audible in his voice. I groaned again. Christmas Day. I buried my face in my pillow, keenly aware of the aches and pains that were sliding over me like a second skin.

"Rough night?" he questioned, perching on the edge of my bed. I kicked half-heartedly.

"Trying to make up for taking today off," I explained, grudgingly tossing onto my back again, though I refused to open my eyes.

Alfred grunted, and shrugged. "I'd pull the blankets off to get you up, but number one, I don't care that much, and number two, I'm afraid of what I might see." he stood up, and I smiled.

"Good call," I offered, sitting up. I _did_ have boxers on, but one never knew how those things stayed on during the night. I almost laughed at myself, but instead opted to slink out of my bed and grab my housecoat. Pulling it on, I followed Alfred to the other side of the room, where he'd set up a tree the night before.

"Did you get the coffee ready?" I questioned, flopping down into one of the plush chairs I'd moved near the tree.

Alfred shrugged, turning away from the place he'd been about to sit down. "I thought you didn't like to eat right away in the morning," he grumbled as he waltzed away.

"What universe do you live in?" I laughed.

He came back about twenty minutes later, two steaming plates full of food in his hands, two mugs in the crooks of his arms. The one with an 'A' would surely be filled with tea, while I preferred a strong, black brew of coffee in a 'B' mug. Alfred set the mugs and plates down on the table between our chairs and groaned into a sitting position. I looked at the plate; some sort of stringy hash browns, eggs benedict, and some festive seasoning. There was even a little bit of mistletoe sitting atop my eggs.

"Oh, Mr. Pennyworth, you _shouldn't have_," I squealed in a girly voice.

Alfred threw me a threatening glare as he picked up his mug and took a tentative sip.

"So what time would you like to leave by, Master Wayne?" he questioned in a light voice, a few minutes later. I finished chewing on my last bite, and thought for a second or two.

"Maybe around three?" I offered.

Alfred nodded.

_Harvey_

"Merry Christmas! Dent residence," I offered into the phone.

"Master Wayne wanted me to let you know we'll be arriving around four." Alfred's unforgettable voice zoomed through the telephone lines and into my ear, and I smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Alfred." I responded, shimmying into my nice jeans.

"Seen you then, Mr. Dent," Alfred offered, and hung up. Such was the nature of the man; no nonsense.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked, walking into the large bathroom in her night gown, brush running through her thick hair.

"Oh; Alfred. They're going to be arriving around four, they said." I explained, quickly averting my eyes from her. I couldn't risk to get my feelings more confused this afternoon, and I didn't want to taste like Rachel when I could finally get close enough to Bruce for a kiss.

Rachel smiled. "Sounds good." She turned and walked away, humming to herself. A second or two later, the music turned on. Up-beat... Jack Johnson, I would guess. Not very Christmas-like, but we'd never really be ones for festive tunes. I looked at myself in the mirror. My jeans hung around my waist, belt half looped, treasure trail leading up to my belly button and then meshing with my thick, light chest hair. My arms were hairy, too; in fact, I was a basic mass of hair. I could spot my gentle, muscular slopes, the various scars I'd gathered over the years. There were only two people in this world I could think of who would have this body memorized as I did. Was it as clear in their minds as in my own? Was it just as familiar, _normal? _I hoped it wasn't.

I grabbed my nice white dress-shirt and did it up across my chest, leaving a few buttons undone at the top. I grabbed for a gold chain on the counter, off which a cross hung. Then came blow-drying my hair into a perfect, casual style. When I finally loped into the bedroom again, Rachel was almost ready, a nice skirt around her hips, sparkling green skirt hanging around her shoulders, hair spun up in a high, messy bun.

She looked over, slipping dangling green and black earrings into her pierced lobes. "Hi," she smiled happily, and I grinned back at her.

"Hi," I nodded as if I were passing her on the street, and continued to the closet. I pulled out my sweater vest, a simple red and green stripe, and yanked it over top of my head. I wasn't even fully aware of how Rachel got across the room so quickly to pull the vest down, but she was, and she did so painfully slow, as if she hated to see me put clothes on.

"You want an early Christmas present?" she murmured, nibbling at my ear on her tip-toes.

I frowned. "I _just_ showered, Rachel. It'll be nicer for the evening, okay?"

Rachel sighed. "_Fiine_."

A few choice names rushed through my mind as I tried not to stomp from the room.

_Bruce_

I pulled into the driveway grudgingly, though inwardly I was enjoying the contrast I saw in this vision. I remembered back, when I had come to pick them up from the boat trip, the sunlight beaming off of the roof and siding, grass green. Now, the sun was setting, and snow had wrapped the lawn in a suffocating blanket. The shrubbery and trees looked dead, and there were Christmas lights turned on.

"Here we are," I murmured. Alfred grunted, and exited the car. I followed him a moment or two later.

"Merry Christmas!" Harvey exclaimed, springing the door open before Alfred knocked. I instantly gave him a cautionary look. Too much excitement in that precious face.

"Someone's easily excitable," Alfred grinned good-naturedly, and walked in, commenting on smells before finding Rachel.

Harvey and I looked at each other, and I let a small grin twitch on my lips. "This is going to be interesting," I murmured, allowing myself to touch his face quickly. He blushed a bit, and heartily wrapped his arms around me for a split second.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered. I kissed his ear gently, and we let go, rushing apart, door closing behind us.

Rachel was in the kitchen, setting out dishes. When she saw me, a smile lit her face. "Bruce," she murmured, giving me a quick hug and turning back to her preparations. Things had definitely been better between us. I almost laughed at the thought of how she would react if she saw Harvey and I, the way we tended to end up in the evenings...

_Harvey_

I finished helping Rachel set everything up, served everyone drinks, filled Rachel's plate, and sat at the head of the table. Rachel sat on the other end, Alfred on my right, Bruce on my left. We looked like a happy group of friends, candles lit, turkey steaming, eyes twinkling with 'Christmas spirit'.

"More wine?" I offered Bruce.

"Harvey! We haven't even started eating, yet!" Rachel laughed, clasping her hands in front of her. I grinned sheepishly and clasped my own hands.

"Would you do us the honour, Alfred?" Bruce took charge, looking to his butler. The elderly man shrugged, and cleared his throat.

"The circles of Love are common in my family,  

Raining down from every tree,  

Filling me with energy.  

We hold hands to form a world of Harmony,  

Singing the circles of Love." Alfred recited automatically, and I was surprised when I looked up to see him with a rather focused face. I'd never thought he was a religious man, and I still didn't think that, which made it strange to see him so into it. Perhaps this meeting, the four of us together, made him happier than he had been in some time.

"That was beautiful," Rachel commented once we'd all finished our own prayers.

Alfred smiled. "Thank you."

Normally, I would have paid attention. I probably would have thrown in some comments, for good measure. I may have even started humming a festive song. But this Christmas wasn't "normal". I didn't think another ever would be.

So when Bruce excused himself to go to the washroom, throwing me a conspiratorial glance, I saw my chance. "Mm, me too." I nodded, getting up and walking away. Rachel gently brushed my arm as I passed, and I tried to ignore the punch in my gut.

Bruce led upstairs without looking to see if I followed. I was glad the downstairs bathroom was out of sight, so that no one would notice that we were going to the same one.

_Bruce_

I pulled Harvey into the bathroom violently, breathing heavily as I allowed him to push me up against the wall. I melted into him, groaning quietly as I grasped his head in mine.

"I swear; one of these Christmases, this is all we're going to do," I muttered into his ear while he caught his breath.

"This is horrible," he admitted, and I laughed quietly.

"Agreed. But... I've got something good planned. We'll swap our real gifts for each other then, okay?" I whispered against his lips. He licked them delicately, and blinked slowly in response.

It took us a moment or two to compose ourselves, before I looked him straight in the eyes again. "I seriously do have to piss, though."

He grinned, and walked out, fingers tickling against mine for as long as possible.

_Harvey_

I sat down on the couch, and looked around. "Well, should we open presents?" I questioned, a smile on my face.

Rachel flopped beside me and nodded. "Lets!" she exclaimed.

Bruce threw us our presents from him and Alfred, and I tossed him three little boxes from Rachel and I.

"Me first!" Bruce exclaimed, voice akin to a child's. He pulled off the wrapping of his first gift as Alfred placed another in his lap; the man's gift to his charge, presumably.

"Yes! Just what I've always wanted – a coffee mug." he spoke in a dry voice, looking at Rachel with a smirk on his face.

"What? I got you your other mug _ages_ ago. The thing's probably crumbling by now." she laughed.

The man's fingers danced over the gift from me, but instead he reached for the box from Alfred. Cracking it open, he looked inside, and a genuine smile lit up his features. "Thanks, Alfred." he mumbled, looking over to the man-servant. The Brit smiled back, and nodded. Bruce revealed sparkling silver cufflinks, in the shape of the Bat-sign. It took me a moment to remember that neither Rachel nor Alfred knew that I knew the secret, but I managed to act surprised and amused just in time.

"Haha, what a great gift." I joked, looking at Rachel with a bemused look on my face. "Can you imagine? Bruce the Batman?"

She laughed, and looked away too quickly. Button's pushed with that statement: each and every one.

Bruce finally toyed the card from me open. Inside, I had left a simple gold chain taped to the card, boring writing scribed inside the generic, festive card.

"A necklace?" he questioned, looking to me with raised brows.

"Because you need a manchain, too." I explained, pointing to my necklace. Bruce barked out a laugh, and nodded with understanding.

"Oh, yeah." he mumbled, toying with the gold.

Alfred went next. He received a four-hour spa experience gift package from Rachel and I, and a pair of silk pajamas from Bruce. Rachel got a 5 000 dollar shopping spree to the store of her choice from Bruce, a new tea set from Alfred, and opened a random love card from me. I'd always given those on Christmas, and it proved to be a winner in her eyes. Awkwardly, I realized I'd be getting a rather physical Christmas present _for sure_, this evening. Damn my kindness.

I pulled my three little presents onto my lap, again. "Hm... Rachel." I lifted my card up, and glanced inside it. An unmarked gift certificate to Chapters. Nice. I opened up Alfred's present; a set of cufflinks featuring the D.A.'s office logo in their silver. After thanking him profusely, I opened Bruce's gift. An expensive, huge, extra long-lasting cinnamon scented candle. I couldn't help myself; the laughter just poured out of me. Soon, Bruce was chuckling too, and our poor loved ones were looking at each other in a confused fashion.

Bruce grinned at Alfred. "Inside joke," he explained.

"_Obviously_." he rolled his eyes.

And I did get a rather physical Christmas present that night. But that candle was burning, and he was right there.

Author's Note: This chapter was a bit of a push, because of its length, but I'm definitely proud of how it ended up. This IS NOT the end of the fic, but it does get a bit pointless from here on. Cabin trips, and more scented candles, as well as re-gifting, ensue! Amongst other, less appropriate things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Part IV: Boxing Day Part One

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A.

"THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

Part IV: Boxing Day

Part One

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_You don't have to move,_

_You don't have to speak,_

_Lips for biting,_

_You're staring me down,_

_A glance makes me weak."  
_

"_Dance Inside" by The All-American Rejects  
_

_**This chapter contains extreme adult content ("lemon") - please be cautious. It is not SFW.**_

_Harvey_

I had managed to make a compromise with the office. If I worked half of Boxing Day, I would be allowed to take that and the 27th off. All of this meant I'd have to work extreme overtime at other points, but I didn't think I'd have to explain myself to anyone. Rachel was taking the days off to go be with her family, too, so we'd pass it off as a romantic get-away or something.

"So what are you going to be doing, again?" Rachel asked as we packed after lunch.

"Oh, going to see some more of the family, maybe see a few friends. I'm just not ready to go back to work, yet." I refused to meet her eyes while I lied, passing it off as focus on which watch to take. I didn't really care; I knew I'd probably not be wearing any clothing at any point in time.

She mumbled something, and I absently chose one of the watches, mind running over what I knew I had to do. I hadn't been looking forwards to this, but there was no other way to give Bruce what he wanted. The second Rachel was moving past the bed, I dove, throwing her back. She was in a blouse and pencil skirt, neither of which were very hard to remove in a matter of seconds.

By the time Rachel realized what was happening, she was completely at my mercy, and that didn't seem to bother her at all. Once I'd had my way with her; pausing every now and then to make sure she was finding it as pleasurable as possible, I fell beside her on the bed, panting and twitching.

"What... was... _that_?" she murmured, slowly moving up the sheets, careful from the sensitivity that still lingered.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me, breathing heavily in her ear. "What's your fantasy, Rachel?" I whispered in as rough and sensual a voice as I could manage.

I felt her face heat up against my chest, and she almost tried to squirm away. Instead, I traced my tongue across her shoulder, praying that this intensity wouldn't put her off. I _needed_ this answer.

"I don't know... it's kind of embarrassing." she mumbled, running one of her hands absently through my back hair.

"I'll tell you first, then. I've always wanted to share you. I've always wanted to see another man take pleasure in what's completely _mine_." God, the lie was horrible. I continued to call out in my mind to some higher power, hoping that she wouldn't notice the hot tears now running from my eyes, a thousand punishments for my sins running through my eyes.

She stopped moving, her breath caught in her throat. My eyes swelled out of terror, until she made the tiniest, most heart-wrenching moan, like she did sometimes before she arrived especially violently. "Oh, baby..."

I knew that she wanted it, too. And I resisted the urge to gag. "Is that what you want, you dirty whore? You want two dicks?" I murmured, biting at her ear, trying to think of pretty puppies and adorable kittens instead of what this meant.

She nodded furiously. "Yes. Oh, _yes_, Harvey. God, you're so _perfect_..."

I shook my head when she made for another go 'round, and promised that her wish would come true soon. I think that she knew right away that Bruce would be our third, but neither of us said anything. Me, because I was terrified; her, because she probably didn't want to ruin the 'perfect moment'.

My cell phone rang once and then stopped. Bruce was waiting.

_Bruce_

I saw Harvey's car pull into the parking garage, and observed him waltzing out with his suitcase and sunglasses a few minutes later, his cheeks red from the chill. He was certainly a beautiful creature, so fair and eloquent, so gentle and loving... I felt colour rise to my cheeks and I looked away, hitting the gas pedal and moving forwards slowly.

Harvey flagged me down, walking to the back where I'd already popped the trunk. I heard a thunk as he threw his suitcase in, and the next thing I knew, I was filled with his scent, his perfect body perched right beside me.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

I looked at him, coy, from the corner of my eyes. "Hey," I murmured, letting the corner of my lips turn up.

Harvey rolled his eyes and pecked my cheek as he put his seat belt on. I continued to evaluate him out of the corner of my eye as I pulled out of the parking garage to the ritzy hotel, trying to notice anything out of place. Slightly swollen eyes, puckered lips, a twitching golden brow.

"Harv? What's wrong?" I asked in a husky voice, swatting his hand away when he tried to turn on the radio.

His tongue flickered across his lips and I stopped evaluating him, my focus pulled away from the gorgeous man and back towards the horrendous Gotham traffic.

"I don't want to talk about it. What I want to talk about is _this_! Where are we headed?"

The little things wrong with Harvey's face were immediately hidden beneath an immaculate mask of excitement. I smirked and leaned back in the seat, tilting my hips upward and cracking my knuckles on the steering wheel.

Harvey pouted, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows tilting upwards, full lower lip protruding. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

I smiled and shook my head, not even looking at the man. Overhead, the familiar towers of Gotham clawed for the sky. I felt guilt, running from the streets like this. Who was I to leave innocent civilians behind to go have a sex orgie with a forbidden lover? I smirked at the thought.

_Harvey_

Though I could see that we were driving on a gravel road, the ride was so smooth that I couldn't even hear the rocks being shucked about by the vehicle. My heart thrummed in it's nest, even as I rested my head against the window pane and closed my eyes. For the first time in what felt like most of my life, I felt at peace.

I could smell Bruce, his scent filling my nostrils with every deep breath I inhaled. I could feel his heat radiating over my body, and if I listened hard enough I could hear his fingers tapping against the wheel. I didn't mind this scene, so much. In fact, I thought that I could probably get used to it.

I fell asleep to that small, soft sound with a smile on my face, trees rushing past my window.

o o o

I yawned, rolling my shoulders and bending my neck as I straightened myself out of sleep. "Bruce?" I murmured, my eyes squeezed shut. I had awoken to the car coming to a complete stop and the door opening and closing. I opened my eyes, now, to find myself alone in a dark garage, the smell of dust and wood thick in the air.

The door beside me swung open, and Bruce was standing there, a towering figure in the shadows. Sunlight tunnelled through the chilly air, dust swirling in its streams, causing him to be lit in the most dramatic way. I found myself squirming, slightly, butterflies in my stomach.

"I need you to get out of the car, now, Harvey." His voice was low and precariously husky. My heart began to pound as I stood up, slowly pushing past him so that I could raise myself to my full height. Still, he seemed to loom over me, dark eyes shining in the low light.

"Are we... in the right place?" I asked uncertainly, running a hand through my hair nervously.

He smirked. "Yeah, we're here."

_Bruce_

I took a predatory step toward him, unable to help myself. He had just looked so damned fine, asleep in the car, and now he was standing before me like a golden angel. My hands twitched.

"I want you," I growled, taking a deep breathe.

Harvey smiled a small, perfect smile. "I want you, too."

I was on him in a second, and everything was right again. It felt like it had been ages since we'd been together like this, up on each other and full of each other's scent. Now, becoming one with him again, I knew I was exactly where I wanted – needed – to be.

"Take me," Harvey begged, burying his face in my neck, and my grip tightened on his ass, suddenly detesting the jeans that had looked so good on it only second before.

"You sure you don't want to wait?" I asked, eyes hooded.

"Fuck no," Harvey groaned, beginning to unbutton my shirt.

It didn't take long before we were both completely naked, there, in the dark and musty garage.

_Harvey_

I felt the cool metal of Bruce's car underneath me, and bit down on my lower lip furiously, turning my head to look at him. He was gazing at me with those hungry, raptorial eyes and holding my hips tightly. I wanted to speak, beg him to stop staring and start acting, but my voice was caught.

Was this really happening? It felt so forbidden, so completely un-called for. I didn't even know where we were, let alone if anyone would walk in on us or if they would hear what was happening and call the cops or something. Fortunately, the thoughts were violently thrown from my mind as he began to ease into me, leaning forward and biting down on my neck.

I moaned, leaning my face into the hood of his car. "Damnit, Bruce," I crowed.

"Harvey," he whispered breathlessly. I'd never heard him so vulnerable. In that moment, we went from fucking each other, to making love. I held onto what I could get of him, cooing sweet nothings, and his sweet inability to speak nothing but my name kept me completely paralysed.

When it was over, I turned around, feeling warm and sedated. "I'm in love with you," I whispered, pulling his scarred, toned body against me.

Bruce took a deep, full, complete breath. I could feel him smile against my neck. There were no more words.

_Bruce_

I held both of our suitcases as we walked into the cabin from the garage. Things had worked just the way I'd wanted them to; I hadn't wanted him to see anything from the outside, and he hadn't. Now, as we walked into the sprawling main floor of the cozy wood cabin, I could hear Harvey's breathe catch in his throat.

The garage door opened into a small landing, which was surrounded by 4 steps. To the left and straight ahead, large, blinded windows covered the walls of a massive living room. To the right, a state of the art kitchen sprawled, metal flashing in the candle light. Candles; the entire place was covered with candles. They were all cinnamon and berry, filling the entire place with the warmest, most sensual scent I had ever encountered.

I'd had the movers take all of the furniture out and replace it with cushions and plush rugs, except for the kitchen, which I had had stocked with only the most powerful aphrodisiacs. In one of the corners, a massive Christmas tree stood, decorated to perfection. I smiled; yeah, I'd done everything perfectly.

"Holy _fuck_," Harvey crowed, grabbing onto me for stability. I chuckled.

"Pretty impressive, right?"

"Holy _fuck_! Holy fuck! Fuck!" Harvey's face was paralysed with shock, and I was now laughing heartily. I set our bags down and put an arm around Harvey.

"Any other words of wisdom?"

"Um... I think I need to sit down," Harvey murmured, swallowing loudly.

I guided him gently to one of the large bean bags, letting him fall down into its fluffy insides.

"How did you do this?" he whispered, looking up at me with eyes that wavered and twinkled in the magical light. I smiled.

"I'm Batman. I can do whatever I want."

"I... Can you get me some water?" he asked, scratching his head absently.

I frowned and made an awkward noise. "Sorry, pal, we only have an aphrodisiac shake available right now."

Harvey's eyes swelled, and he leaned back a little farther in the cushion. "Um, kay, I'll take that I guess."

I smiled and twirled around, loping over to the fridge to grab one of the multiple pre-made drinks. I'd found all of the recipes online, and ordered only the very best catering company to create the treats for me. Grabbing a watermelon-pineapple-pomegranate mixture, I popped the cap and took a cap. I moaned slightly, surprised by how delicious it tasted.

Walking back to Harvey, I crouched down and passed him the bottle. He swigged it back with surprising vigour, and I laughed.

_Harvey_

All of it made me terrified and amazed at the same time.

"You did all of this for me? This wasn't some secret love pad that you've had all along?" I asked, licking my lips to savour more of the delicious concoction.

Bruce rested onto his knees and shook his head. "No, this is brand new."

"Bruce, I'm serious. I'm in love with you," I whispered, leaning forward.

He grinned. "You know, that's so weird, 'cause I'm just a little bit in love with you, too."

Author's Note: Don't worry, guys, there's much more to come! Well, not much more, but at least another two or three chapters. In the [very near] future; a delicious dinner and mountain viewing, moar sex, a confession or two, the big night, and a shocking twist! In this chapter I tried not too make it word pr0n, 'cause that's not the point of ACN, and I think I'll keep it at that balance for the rest of it... but maybe I'll get a bit more into it for the big night. If you don't like it, don't read it. :) Also, I actually am doing all the research for the aphrodisiac meals and shakes; look it up, it's interesting! And it works!


	6. Part IV: Boxing Day Part Two

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A.

"THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

Part IV: Boxing Day

Part Two

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_Cause we all want a happy ending_

_But we're tired of children's books."_

"_If It Was Up To You" by Stabilo_

_Harvey_

The windows were shaded by thick, plastic blinds. I couldn't see anything through them, and I couldn't lift them up to see around. Bruce stood in the kitchen cooking intensely, smells filling the cabin and causing my stomach to rumble. I rubbed my ass through my boxers, glad that we'd given up on wearing anything but our underwear, and turned to face him.

"So do I ever get to see out the windows? There are like, fifty of them covering these fucking walls."

Bruce looked up from where he cooked. "Eventually," he replied gruffly.

"Well then, will you tell me what you're making, at least?" I asked, sauntering over to one of the counters and leaning over it, resting my head in my palm so that I could gaze at Bruce. His muscles rippled with every movement, light from the candles flickering over him.

"Penne with basil, tomato and ricotta for our main dish. We'll be drinking Blushing Ladies, and finishing off the whole experience with a strawberry rhubarb creme brulee." Bruce spoke in a rushing voice, still gazing at the stove.

"_You_ are making creme brulee?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice.

"No, those are pre-made. So are the drinks," he grinned.

I laughed and nodded. "Want me to get them out?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I whined.

"Er... go downstairs and freshen up. I stocked the bathroom and bedroom pretty heavily," Bruce explained. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

There were stairs going downstairs in a walled off space near the kitchen. The space was entirely carpeted, and smelled just as good as upstairs, lit with the same scented candles. There was a big screen TV off to the right, and a big comfortable couch, while off to the left two doors lay.

I opened the first; it looked like the bedroom. I skipped that one and went to the next, finding myself in a well lit, large, open bathroom.

Bruce was right; I could use a shower and bathroom break. I easily pulled off my boxers and hopped in, surprised as the massive amount of yummy smelling shampoos and body-washes.

_Bruce_

"Come on, girly! When I told you to freshen up, I didn't mean to take four hours doing it!" I crowed through the bathroom door, knocking furiously. I was surprised that he'd locked it, and a little endeared at the same time.

"It hasn't been four hours!" Harvey called from inside, his voice muted by the wall between us. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, though, the food's ready. And I have a surprise for you."

Harvey swung the door open, towel wrapped around his waist, half-wet hair slicked back, eyes shining. "A surprise?"

"Mm, maybe we should wait on that," I grabbed for the towel, a deep growl sounding in my throat.

Harvey swatted my hand away. "No, I like the idea of the surprise. Screw you," he slammed the door in my face, and I heard the blow dryer start up again.

Sighing, I turned and walked over to the couch, flopping down into it and turning on the TV. I changed it to a porno, 'The Gaytrix Rearloaded' or something. It was retarded, but there was just enough thrusting and moaning to get me turned on. I bit my lip and resisted the temptation to wack off; I really did want to eat something before going back at it with Harvey.

He exited the bathroom a few minutes later, all cologne and freshly washed bod. I stood up, awkwardly turning off the TV.

"Oh, no need to turn it off. It sounded like I would have enjoyed it," Harvey grinned, crossing his arms.

"Shall we?" I asked, pointing upstairs.

Harvey rolled his eyes and headed up the staircase.

_Harvey_

Bruce had extinguished 90% of the candles. The only ones left sat on a small rug on the floor and in a perfect circle around it, lighting the meal set out on the rug eerily. I felt myself shiver with anticipation.

"Be careful sitting down; it's a bit precarious," he murmured behind me, causing the hairs to rise on the back of my neck. I nodded, walking over to the display and carefully stepping over the candles, enjoying the heat that rose on the bottom of my feet.

Bruce made himself comfortable across from me, head tilted as he gazed at me. "You're tense," he mused.

"I just feel a bit inadequate," I murmured, looking down at the meal hungrily. Though I couldn't see his face, I could hear his lips part in a smile.

"Just eat, baby. It's okay."

"Did you just call me baby?"

"Fuck you."

We both laughed, and I picked up the knife and fork carefully.

The first bite was heaven.

_Bruce_

I watched Harvey carefully as he ate, legs crossed and back straight. "Jesus, Harvey, don't have an orgasm over the shit!" I exclaimed.

Harvey looked up, a grin on his face. "I might! Fuck, it's good!" he responded, shoving another forkful into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and decided that I might as well start eating. He was right; my meal was a triumph.

I stopped both of us when we were done the penne and started to move the candles.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just want to be closer to you."

He blushed, and pulled himself away so that I could move more freely.

When everything was set up the way I wanted it, we were laying on our backs, creme brulee resting on our chests, arms intertwined.

"This is better," I growled, taking a bite of the dessert. _Perfection_.

"Mm, I agree. Damn, Bruce, this stuff is amazing." He took a gentle bite of the creme brulee, and I could just imagine his tongue working, swallowing down the soft dessert. I furrowed my brow and looked away, taking a bite of my own dessert.

"That's the idea," I responded, gazing up at the roof.

Comfortable silence filled the room for a while, softening everything like a fleece blanket. I didn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes on me as we both ate our desserts.

"What was that surprise you were talking about?" he spoke up, voice quiet and tender. I smirked.

"It's a _surprise_. I'll show you when we're done eating."

"I don't know about _you," _Harvey turned over onto his side, and I glanced to him. God, he smelled good. "But I'm done with that food stuff. Having you right here is driving me insane."

_Harvey_

He continued to gaze at me, intensity pouring through his eyes. His nostrils flared, and I desperately tried to memorize his face in that moment. I didn't want to ever forget the way the place smelled, the warmth of his skin on mine, the taste of strawberry and rhubarb in my mouth.

"Come on," he spoke gruffly, standing up in one graceful motion. He helped me into a standing position and stepped over the candles carefully, heading toward a console on one of the walls. I followed curiously, hands wrapped around the top of his boxers as if I were a little child holding onto my mommy.

"Close your eyes," he demanded, turning around sharply. I grinned.

"What for?"

"Just do it," he spoke seriously. I laughed and squeezed my eyes shut, reaching for his chest to make sure he didn't move away. I felt his arm move, and a fire of interest roared in my chest. Anxiously I fought against opening my eyes, impatience clear in my stance and breathe.

A strange automatic noise filled the air, and slowly a chill crept into the room. I felt my brow tense.

"Keep your eyes closed," Bruce ordered as he grabbed my hand and guided me somewhere. I bit my lip.

"Open them."

_Bruce_

The sky was black and the stars were the brightest I'd ever seen them. They lit up the mountain snow, causing the entire scene to look like a late night rave was occurring in the heavens, twinkling and dancing black lights casting an eery glow off of the peeks.

Harvey's face was illuminated in the same fashion, causing his azure eyes to flash. A look of wonder spread over his face, a soft smile lighting it up to make it brighter than the stars. I tilted my head to one side, investigating every line of his expression, trying to commit it to memory.

He lifted a hand and put it up on the glass, looking down to the ravine beneath us. It took a moment before he could look to me, eyes still glimmering like a small child's, beaming at me more sincerely than I'd ever seen.

"Your present better be fuckin' good," I growled, leaning against the window pane with a smirk.

He laughed, something similar to a bubbling giggle, and leaned into me, hugging me.

I buried my face in his hair, breathing deeply. "Merry Christmas," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

Author's Note: Okay, wow, filler chapter. Whatever, they deserve to be happy for a chapter. Things are about to get a little less happy-go-lucky. Also: _damn you, Aaron Eckhart_! Your nose is so cute, but it's so effing hard to draw! Only two more chapters to go.


	7. Part V: Menage a Trois

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A. "THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

Part V: Ménage á Trois

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_There we were dying of frustration,_

_Saying Lord lead me not into temptation,_

_But it's not easy when she turns you on."_

"_Yes" by Coldplay_

**This chapter contains EXPLICIT adult content of the male/female/male variety.**

_Bruce_

I swung the door open, eyes narrowed and heart pounding. There she was, looking frazzled, a backpack slung over her shoulder, hair half thrown up in a bun, cheeks rosy from the cool weather. My stomach dropped, and my shoulders sunk; was that from relief, or was it a predatory move?

"Hey, Bruce," Rachel spoke in a breathless voice, smiling. I smirked.

"Rachel."

I could hear Harvey shuffling downstairs, and felt my stomach flutter. I swallowed hard and stepped aside, sweeping my arm in a wide arch.

"Come in!" I exclaimed, smiling.

Rachel walked in, looking about in a rather wild and confused manner. Her eyes flickered over every little detail, and then back to me; her cheeks looked much darker by candlelight.

"You did all of this for me?" she whispered, hand fluttering up to her collarbone.

I felt my eyebrow twitch, but nodded seamlessly.

"How did this all... happen? How did he convince you?" Rachel questioned, tugging on a loose hair.

_The Night Before_

_"Hey, Bruce?" Harvey rolled over in bed, his voice husky. It almost sounded like he'd been crying, or was about to._

_"What's up?" I asked, turning to nuzzle into him._

_"I just... I thought I should tell you about my Christmas present for you," he murmured._

_I raised my brows. "You actually got me something?"_

_"Well, yeah, I guess. It's not really a 'something' so much as a 'someone'."_

_I felt heat rush through my loins. "What are you talking about?"_

_Harvey's words rushed out like a fresh mountain spring, tumbling down as fast as they could. "...I talked to Rachel about that whole threesome thing."_

_My entire body froze, and I went numb. "...Rachel?" I asked, feeling my tongue catch in my throat._

_"Who else would we use?" he whispered, pushing himself up in the sheets so that his head was at the same level as mine._

_I closed my eyes, trying to breathe. "Harvey..."_

_"Look, if you don't want to, we'll find someone else. But I figure..."_

_"How did you get her to do it?" I whispered, voice much rougher than I had intended._

_"...She wants it," he grumbled, and for the first time I heard the hesitation in his voice._

_"Do _you_ want it?" I asked._

_"It's your Christmas present, Bruce. I want you to be happy."_

_I made a happy noise and pulled him closer. When had I become such a pushover?_

"It didn't take much," I murmured, a small smirk on my face. Rachel blushed and looked away. Things had been so uncomfortable between us; how would this work? After everything had happened?

"I'm kind of excited," she whispered, looking up at me. In that moment, I saw her like she'd been as a small child. And I felt my regrets tumble away. Tonight wasn't for regrets; it was for living it up, forgetting everything and just getting drunk on ecstasy.

"He's downstairs," I mumbled, taking her hips and directing her to the stairway.

_Harvey_

I waited in the bedroom, perched on the bed, feeling like some sort of used whore in my edible boxers, freshly showered to erase the scent and taste of Bruce on me. Was that something you could erase? Your lover? I didn't think so.

He opened the door first, and I looked up with a smile. His eyes were dark, hooded; he was already turned on. I felt myself respond physically as I stood, awkwardly awaiting Rachel.

She walked in, messy and beautiful, dropping her backpack and rushing to me. She wrapped herself around me, tongue wiggling into my mouth. She still tasted so sweet, and her damned poison leaked into my veins as she ran her hand along my back, muscles fluttering to her touch.

"Damn, you _are_ excited," Bruce growled from behind. I looked up, and saw that in the time it had taken Rachel to pounce, he had pulled off his shirt and stood in loose jeans, eyes gleaming. Rachel looked over her shoulder, eyes wild, and smiled.

"Get over here," she begged. Bruce obliged easily, loping across the short distance between us and wrapping himself around Rachel from behind; sandwiched between us, she squirmed, her tongue now buried in Bruce's mouth. I watched in silence, then cautiously began to suck on the back of her neck. I wasn't expecting Bruce's stray hand to wrap around my dick, silk feeling cool against my burning skin. I moaned.

"Harvey, take my clothes off," Rachel ordered. She tended to get pretty dominating in the throws of her rapture, and I smiled as I obliged. She was wearing her favourite black lacy bra and panties, and I kissed her back and legs as I moved down. Moving back up, she turned and wrapped her neck around me while grinding into Bruce.

He casually pulled his jeans off, revealing silky black boxers. Whatever plans of a surprise that he'd had before had obviously been cancelled, and neither of us seemed to mind in that moment.

"Yeah, your little pussy's hungry, isn't it?" Bruce growled, face buried in her hair which had long ago fallen from it's bun.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back. I attacked her collarbone, waiting for Bruce to initiate more. In that moment, all I wanted was to be full of him, not going to fill Rachel. I felt regret tumble into my chest and stomach like a horrible, burning acid, tasted it on my mouth, and I stopped kissing her.

"Get on that bed," he growled, easily picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. She gasped, breathless with her hormones, and looked back to us expectantly.

I couldn't help myself. I looked to Bruce. He was looking at me. _Fuck_ I wanted him.

_Bruce_

We almost kissed. He was there, I was there, our skin was burning. I felt his nose against mine, his hot breathe tumbling onto my mouth, and then I remembered Rachel. I glanced to her; she was watching with trepidation, hands wrapped around her panties. Was she turned on by this, or terrified? I couldn't decide, so I groaned and turned away.

Harvey tumbled forward a bit, but recovered and made it look as if he meant to, as if he wanted to push me toward Rachel. I smirked and took the step, standing over her.

She softly sat up and moved to my boxers, pulling them down, lips hovering on my sex lines before following my treasure trail downward. I moaned when she took me into her mouth, grabbed her hair and bucked forward a bit, memories rolling through my mind. God, how long had it been?

Harvey came up from behind her, pulling her panties off and doing something suspicious with his mouth. All I knew was that it looked fucking hot, and it made me want to pound into something _that much_ harder.

"Bruce, be gentle," Rachel begged, pausing for a moment to massage me instead. I took a shaking breath and nodded.

It was sudden; Harvey was inside of her in an instant, throwing her forward, hips working in a way I had never seen. I felt my eyebrows raise as Rachel screamed, throwing her head back. No inhibitions, the two of them rocked for a moment as I gazed in silence.

I moaned, then, and clambered onto the bed, getting behind Harvey and burying my face into his neck. Rachel was too taken with his dick, not paying attention to what was going on behind her, and now all I wanted was to be there, guiding him.

He moaned as I sucked on his skin, and Rachel screamed again when I grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them.

"I want both of you," she begged through her screams, and I felt the impossible happen in my nether regions.

"Sounds good to me," I growled, and soon we were positioned just right. Harvey lay underneath her, and I came at her from behind, teasing at first before a full-blown assault.

Through-out the whole ordeal, I gazed at Harvey over her shoulder, gauging the intensity in his eyes, growling and burying my face in her back when it all became too much.

_Harvey_

I woke up between them. I was facing him, of course, but she was snuggling into my back, delicate fingers entwined in my hair. I felt warmth spread through me, and I turned over onto my back, taking a deep breath. I'd never experienced anything like that night, and I doubted that I ever would again. Looking at their sleeping faces; two faces I was so familiar with, I felt my heart flutter. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Don't go back to sleep," Bruce whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I thought you were asleep," I replied.

"I was. You woke me up." His voice was tough, like he'd been yelling too much – then again, he had been.

"Fuck, I'm sore," I moaned as the realization hit in.

Bruce chuckled silently, shaking me through the bed. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled.

"Was my present good enough?"

"Hell yeah."

_o o o_

"What is this stuff?" Rachel asked, rummaging through the fridge. I winced.

"Food," I responded curtly.

"It's stupid food. Can we order in?"

"Of course! JP's delivers to the top of a mountain every day!" Bruce cut in, stretching as he stood up. I smirked and looked to him thankfully.

"Ugh. Well, I guess I'll just go shower, then. You guys can deal without me?" her eyes smiled as she spoke.

"You bet," Bruce responded, pushing her gently toward the stairwell.

Rachel rolled her eyes and blew a kiss to me as she walked away.

"Bitch is nuts," Bruce mumbled as he pulled a pre-made shake from the fridge.

I laughed bitterly. "You don't know the half of it."

"Let's remember that I've known her longer than you have!"

"Let's remember I've fucked her on a kitchen table."

Bruce's face became blank. "You disgust me."

I smiled brightly and looked back to my fruit salad. "Seriously, though, we should get her out of here."

"Actually, we should all get out of here. If I recall correctly, you've overstayed you're welcome a bit, and now your fiancee is displeased with the food arrangements." Bruce was smiling, a bit, but I could see the tensing in his shoulders.

"You're right. We'll head out. But Bruce?"

"What?" he looked up, dark eyes glowing.

"Thank you for an amazing weekend."

Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go. At this point you're probably like, 'Wow, Ruisu, shut up and end the story', but something's about to happen that's crucial. I don't know how long the next chapter will be. Depends. Maybe I shouldn't write it at 3 in the morning. I'm not going to post it until there are at least 2 more reviews!! :P And I'm sorry for Rachel. She'll be gone, soon. BWAHAHA.


	8. Part VI: Laid To Rest

A Common Need: O' Holy Knights

A.K.A. "THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"

Part VI: Laid To Rest

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_The problem is we only guess_

_Where we go when we finally rest_

_Will it be better than where we are now_

_Still I'd like to believe_

_It's better than here_

_Better than where we are_

_Better than here."_

_-'If It Was Up To Me' by Stabilo_

_Bruce_

The drive home was cold. The apartment was even colder when I entered, reflecting the chill that had set over me. I felt incomplete without Harvey nearby, and the taste of Rachel lingered in my mouth a bit too strongly. Why did I feel like such a whore? Hadn't this been what I'd wanted?

I strode to the shower, taking too long in its hot streams, begging for it to burn away my scars.

_Harvey_

I walked beside Rachel easily, entering the house and taking a deep breath. Even after all this time, the scent of my own home relaxed me a bit. It smelled of Christmas decorations, but I didn't mind; it was familiar. A refreshing change from scented candles.

"I need some Tylenol. You want anything?" Rachel asked, smiling at me over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen cabinet. I shook my head, having already taken painkillers earlier in the morning, but followed her into the kitchen non-the-less. So much had happened here. I could still see the fights I'd had with Bruce, our many horrible dinners, and all the memories of Rachel and I. Why was it that Bruce came first? Why was I second guessing this, now?

"You look pensive," Rachel commented after throwing a few Tylenol back, standing in front of me with a curious face.

"I guess... The best way to describe it is that..."

"Old wounds?" Rachel murmured, lifting her hand and cupping my face. I jumped a bit.

"You just stole the words from my mouth," I whispered, finally meeting my eyes with hers.

"I know. I can imagine it must be tough, after everything Bruce has done to you. But I need you to know that it was amazing. _Thank you_," she whispered, hugging me tightly. I felt bile rise in my throat, and I could only squeeze her once before running to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet.

o o o

Considering everything, I woke up feeling rather refreshed. I moaned, flipping onto my back and taking a deep breath. "Time to get up, Rache," I growled to her. Everything still came to me in a robotic way, and as I clambered out of bed and made my way to the shower, it seemed the most normal thing in the world.

"I need to go pee before you get in there," she spoke in a groggy voice, snapping out of bed and pushing past me to get to the door.

I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her slightly aside. "There are other bathrooms."

"Too much work. Move," she grunted, making her way to the toilet and pulling her pants down. She still bore the marks from our entire ordeal; bruises, patterns where lips had lingered too long on her skin. I frowned and turned away, removing my own pajamas before getting into the shower.

I yelled at her when she flushed, causing it to become cold, and she cursed right back. Robotic.

Wash, stare, blow-dry, dress, eat, leave. It was an easy enough process. I barely even thought of Bruce as I went through the motions, vague wishes of seeing him later in the day erased by Rachel's pestering about our latest case.

We clambered into our car, pulled out of the driveway, headed to work. It was cold and snowy, just like any other late December day. I shaded my eyes against the sunlight and the sparkling ice and focused on the road while Rachel hummed to her favourite Josh Groban CD, just like any other morning.

"Fuck, Harvey! You missed the turn!" she exclaimed, shooting up in her seat. I swore and screeched to a halt on the side of the road, making a very illegal U-turn as quickly as I could and turning into our parking garage. It was too cold to park outside on days like these. I would regret that decision, later. There had been plenty of parking spaces out front. Anything to change the routine.

She opened the door. I heard a voice outside. I stood up, and saw him standing there, flashing metal before him, eyes dark. My voice caught in my throat.

_Bruce_

I sat in my office, leaning back in my chair, feet kicked up on the desk as I mulled over a contract. "Boring, boring, boring... Jesus!" I threw the papers aside and tossed my head back, massaging my eyes.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I mumbled, just loud enough to be heard.

Lucius walked in, dead serious. His hands were clasped before him, eyes trained directly at me. "Mr. Wayne," he growled in his signature voice.

I sat up anxiously, leaning forward. "What's going on?" I responded sharply.

"There's been an accident."

o o o

I rushed to the morgue, my hands clamped on the steering wheel tighter than I'd ever seen them. I felt my heart rushing, eyes watering. The chaos I felt inside was reflected in the buildings that flew past me, the honks as I navigated between cars.

I parked in a no-parking zone, not giving a fuck if they tried to toe my car or not, running through the automatic doors of the inconspicuous building, wanting to punch through them instead of patiently wait for them to detect my presence.

The building felt only a few degrees warmer than the below-freezing temperatures outside.

"Excuse me? How may I help you?" a woman behind a desk asked. She wore scrubs, blonde hair pulled back in a long pony-tail, eyes bright behind flashing glasses. If it had been any other situation, I might've flirted with her carelessly. Instead, I slammed my wide hands down on the counter she stood behind.

"I'm looking for Harvey Dent," I growled, hoping the woman wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't just let you in without any invitation or clearance. I'm going to have to get you to fill out these papers - " I swore violently as she pulled out a thick packet of documents.

"I don't have time for that! Just tell me where the _fuck_ Dent is!" I yelled, leaning over the desk even further.

"Sir, I'm going to have to call security if you keep - "

"I'm right here, Bruce." his voice was tired and weak, coming from somewhere off to my right. I snapped my head around, glaring at him violently.

"Mr. Dent, I'm afraid I can't let this man back with you," the woman cooed cautiously from behind the desk, hands resting on the telephone.

"Ma'am, I'm the District Attorney. I'm probably your boss in some twisted way. He's... assisting me. Please don't cause any more trouble than there needs to be," Harvey begged. His face was just as exhausted as his voice, and his hair hung about it in greasy, tossed bundles.

The nurse behind the desk looked affronted. "Ten minutes," she snapped, crossing her arms decidedly.

"_Thank you_," Harvey whispered before taking a tentative step toward me.

I hurried toward him, pushing past him and into swinging double doors with scary looking symbols on them. He followed complacently, mumbling a room number. I counted anxiously as we walked along, having a blurred flashback to the nights we'd spent in Calgary. My stomach growled with the anxiety that was filling me as I found the right room.

"Please, Bruce, don't do anything rash," Harvey whispered, head hanging. I grunted and pushed the door open.

There was a black bag on a silver table. Green tile walls, white tile floors. Nothing else. Horror filled every particle in my body. I had had nightmares of this vision since I had taken up the mantle of Batman, terrified of what would become of anyone whom I loved. And I knew what was in that bag.

"I can't unzip it," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Harvey walked forward, hands shaking. He rested his fingers on the zipper and pulled downward. The noise was horrible, a shredding monster gnashing at the air. The first thing I saw was her skin; it was yellow-blue. Then, her beautiful hair, laying about her like a perfect halo.

Harvey kept unzipping the bag, and pulled it back, leaving her nude on the table. I saw the entry wound, clear and horrible, shredding her abdomen. I felt my knees give out, struggled to push myself forward so that I could fall beside her.

"How... how long did it take for her..." I couldn't finish the sentence, reaching out to her face and touching it with hands that shook just much as Harvey's had.

"It was bad," he responded, standing beside me. I could barely feel him there; usually he was a bright star, burning away any doubts that I had. Now I could only feel a dull whisper of that previous brilliance hovering beside me, gazing down at the same body.

_Harvey_

"She was asking for you, in the end," I murmured, looking to Bruce. I had never seen him look so broken. There was nothing passionate about him. All life had left him when he'd entered the room.

He looked to me, eyes dull shadows. "What did you tell her?" he asked, voice frail.

"That you'd be there," I responded, looking down.

He gazed back to her body, hands roaming over her. It was if he hoped that his touch would awaken her, or at least cause her spirit to come back. But you could _tell_ she was gone. What lay before us was only a corpse.

Feebly, I fell down to sit beside him, resting my hand on his shoulder. "You have to breathe," I reminded him.

He took a deep, shaking breath and nodded. "What's that smell?"

"They're embalming her, already."

He gagged, slumping down onto her table, head resting on her chest. "I can't hear her. I can't hear her."

I closed my eyes and prayed for strength.

Author's Note: There'll be a short epilogue after this, because it wouldn't fit in this scene, and then we'll be done "O' Holy Knights"! I apologize for all of the drama. I love you lots! (Also, I lied about the reviews, obviously. But for real, please do review.) And in the next little while I'll put up the next instalment, which will count as a REAL SEQUEL to ACN and yeah. You're probably wondering "How will you do it?!" - well, lots of drama, that's how! And going back to the old humour! :)


	9. Epilogue: I Wanna Lay You Down

A Common Need: O Holy Knights

A.K.A. "THE EPIC CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"  


Epilogue: I Wanna Lay You Down

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

"_Never mind me,_

_Never mind me,_

_I'll just cast shadows on your walls._

_Never mind me,_

_Never mind me,_

_I'll let myself out."_

_-'Nevermind' by Maria Mena_

_Harvey_

I stared at the roses in my lap, trying to keep my head free of thoughts. It was difficult, considering that most of the time my mind raced. But it had to be done, if only to get to the funeral in one piece. I glanced up, noting the dark walls of the hearse, the cool leather beneath me. A sigh escaped my lips without my permission as I leaned back in the seat, trying to close my eyes without seeing pictures of her.

My right hand danced from the rose stems to my pocket, brushing over the cool surface of my cellphone. Thoughts ricocheted off the walls of my mind; I wanted to call him. To hear his voice. I knew I would see him soon, but I still felt empty without him nearby. So alone. I needed him there, now, he was the only one left.

God, the dismal thoughts. I physically shook my head, sitting up and removing my hand from my pocket. I realized the car had slowed. "What's the hold up?" I barked to the driver, instantly regretting the harsh tone to my voice.

He mumbled something about traffic, and I sighed. Of course, traffic. I would have known, if the entire vehicle wasn't blacked out like a bloody vampire were riding inside. I bit the inside of my lip and thought of Bruce, again, wondering if he would have made the same comment...

The car jolted forward once more, taking a quick turn, and something shifted in the back. Had I really paid hundreds of dollars for her casket to toss and turn in the twenty minute drive? I cursed, and tightened my grip on the roses.

It took a moment for the pain to register in my hand. I gazed down at my left palm, a place so that had once so often been frequented by Rachel's hand, and felt a dull surprise at the blood welling from a deep wound. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but in that moment, I couldn't tell if it was because of the pain, or because it felt like Rachel's final act.

_Bruce_

I looked at Alfred out of the corner of my eye as I sat down in the car, eyebrow raised. I wasn't surprised by how serious he looked, but I was surprised by the way that his eyes glistened in the low light of the vehicle.

"Look, Alfred..." I began, turning my gaze away from him.

"I'd thought I had already made it quite apparent that I wasn't speaking with you, Bruce." his voice was low, and now venom to it. It was like he had lost all of his vivacity.

"I'm not going to try and explain myself, Alfred," I reassured him.

The old man looked at me with sad eyes. "Then what do you want to say?"

"I'm not coming to the funeral."

Sure, I had dressed myself and done my hair. I had even put on my best cologne. But I wasn't going to stand there, pretending so many things. Pretending I had strength when I felt so very weak. Pretending that the man I loved wasn't burying his fiancé. Pretending that I didn't feel guilty, for not being there to protect her. Pretending that part of me wasn't relieved. So many lies that I just didn't feel like putting out into the universe.

Alfred sighed. "I thought you'd been raised better, Bruce."

I felt a pang in my stomach. A low hit, especially from Alfred. I tried to think of something to say, anything to make this better. There was nothing.

_Harvey_

I stood respectfully beside the Father, smiling and nodding my thanks when people gave me their condolences. I barely registered their faces, a blur of just recognizable eyes, smiles, and haircuts that gave me a vague idea of who was there. The only people I was completely aware of were my family and Rachel's, standing together to my left.

I heard a car pull up on the gravel road, and lazily turned my eyes toward it. I was glad. It was a limo, marked with a W; Bruce was finally here. I breathed a sigh of relief and watched with a smile that was probably much to tender as Alfred got out of the car, raising his umbrella against the softly falling snow.

Alfred paused in the door of the limo, leaning over and talking to whomever was inside; I assumed that it was Bruce. The way his shoulders were arched, it appeared as if he were agitated. With a cough, he turned and walked away from the car, moving easily down the trodden path through the headstones to where Rachel was being buried.

I tried to stay focused on Alfred, but my eyes stayed glued to the limo. The door remained open for a moment, before Bruce slid forward and grabbed it. Our eyes met for a moment; his irises were darker than usual, more brooding than I had seen them in months. And the door slammed shut, shattering the hum of voices around me. The limo drove away. I felt my world swirl around me.

_Bruce_

I could have been cliché, and watched the ceremony from up on the hill. But I didn't want to see her buried. I didn't want to see her family, her friends. I didn't want to see him, stepping up to the podium to speak about her. There was nothing in my body that longed for the experience. So I directed the driver to the closest bar, and dismissed him.

I walked to the bar, sat down, ordered some champagne. Just because I was dying inside didn't mean I had lost my taste.

My eyes wandered up to the nearby television screen as I drank.

"In other news, today marks the funeral of Rachel Dawes, recently passed away Assistant District Attorney..."

The newscaster kept talking, but I didn't hear much else. There was a picture of her, and then a picture of her and Harvey. I even saw a photo that looked like it'd been bought from a tabloid of her in my car; God, that looked old. Sighing, I looked back to my glass and furrowed my brows. It was either a really slow news day, or everyone in Gotham City had loved her.

_Harvey_

I set the roses down on the fresh dirt, watching as my hot breath formed a cloud over them. "I love you, Rachel. I'm so sorry... for everything."

I stood up, pulling back to look at her grave. She had a beautiful, pink marble headstone. The years of her live were carved into the top, along her name. Beneath it, her family had inscribed

'_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Aunt, and Fiancé. You Will Be Missed.'_

It had been done a million times before, but it felt right. I touched her name, and turned away, facing my family. They stood with sober eyes, even the kids.

"Who wants some dinner?" I asked, trying to sound cheery.

_Bruce_

I touched the phone in my pocket as I walked, endlessly, feeling hollow. I felt like I should call him, explain, apologize. But what words were there? Were there any letters I could string together to make him understand my actions? I had seen his face in the cemetery; he was crushed. I had crushed him. And now, I wanted him to forgive me? God, the only thing I was good at was hurting people.

I kicked a chunk of ice with my foot, staring at the pavement passing in a blur beneath me, my mind racing.

What now?

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Hahaha, well, it's done! Finally! And I wrote the ending on the second day of our first snow, here where I live! How fitting. Anyway, I hope that this wasn't too hard of a read for you. I'm definitely not too proud of it, but it's over, now, and I can focus on some other stuff for a bit before I start on the final addition to ACN. I'm still working on a title, right now, but the working title is "A Common Need: Virus". All I can say is... look forward to the addition of a new character. It's not an OC!


End file.
